The Flames Who Give Glory
by Jewel.Of.The.Night
Summary: Ray's school catches on fire and collapses.A twist of events happened as she finds herself in a war to stop the man who ruined her history from destroying both worlds she cherishes, with her brother Efirius the brother she should have had. Rated T incase.


Jewel: SO I decided to put in my series of dreams to nightmares and back and Forth. This is my dreams that became one whole series. :D enjoy reading my dreams!!~ but I exchanged myself with one of my Oc's....

* * *

I backed up slowly, from the two-- Dee and Shana -- who were talking as I stared at the room nearby(Grade 6 Chast classroom) and they turned back at me.

"hey Ray, got any problem?" Shana asked, holding her black lunchbox.

"Yeah, got any problem Homo?" Dee always said that word, and even put a song into it.

"Ah it's nothing really." I said turning to them, they shrugged and started walking again. "and I'm not a homo jerk" I said in my mind.

I started recollecting my thoughts, staring down as I skipped through the diagonal pattern floor. I turned right as I departed from the two who were talking, saying goodbye. I bumped into my classmate-- Fauna -- and apologized, she said 'ok' and I started moving along. The bell rang long and everything was in chaos... the room I stared at a couple of moments ago-- grade 6 Chaster --- was in fire. EVeryone was panicking as I sat down, sighing and wondering why people are so dramatic. I took a few minutes which felt like seconds to stand up, brushing dirt from my long skirt and shirt. I looked around and everything was on fire, _everyone has already evacuated..._ I thought calmly. I placed my hand at the very tip of a fire nearby, I started swaying it side-to-side on the tip. I started skipping downstairs as I was watching firemen trying to take out the fire. I snickered when I reached the bottom. I went to a room just beside the stairs and looked in, it was the only room that wasn't in fire. Although it was vacant, I went in and started calling out names with no response came. I shrugged as I went out, I was in the corner of fire. I took a deep breath and suddenly the word 'stop' escaped from my lips. I thought of the pathway I always take. The fires departed from the path I was thinking about. I gasped and started walking that path.

The fires closed in behind me. A fireman was calling from afar, telling me to come to him. I felt in rage, _no one commands me around like a little kid NO ONE_. I gritted my teeth and the fires raged at him, I shook my head to keep myself calm. The fires then went away from the fireman but only ashes were left behind. I heard a voice... unfamiliar.

_"You have awakened your powers...I see..." _The voice was a guy's voice as I can tell, but just where was it coming from?

"WHo the Hell are you and where the hell are you?!" I shouted as flames were swirling infront of me. A man with Brownish-Red hair with maroon highlights appeared infront of me, his red shirt and dark red cloak flapped and came to a still.

"I'm Efirius Sorphus, Lord of the fire's. Pleased to meet you." He shook hands with me as a flash of memory of the military came through my head.

"okayy. I'm Ray, nice to meet you(?)" I said with a little sign of a question mark. The rooms above us weakened and came to a crash as I screamed due to the sudden crash.

"Whoops. Sorry about the shout.." I felt embarrassed to make such an aloof of myself infront of A fire Lord(my favorite element is fire).

"That's just fine" EFirius(Efir for short) gave me security at the very least.

"Anyway, what do you mean 'Awakened my powers'??" I was really concerned of what he said.

"Because, my little siste--" He couldn't finish his sentence as I screamed, "LITTLE SISTER!?"

"That's right. You are my younger sister." he made it look like as if He said everything there is to know.

"uhmm, okayy you can go on" I spoke as if I was in higher level than him, though definitely I'm sure not.

"you were suppose to be born at the unknown world of Azcar, home of the Alchemysts and Magical creatures." He said, arms crossed.

"I know your trying to make it short dude" I said.

"Yes I am." Efir said.

"And so?" I said.

"You were brought to this world as you call yourself now, because of the war." Efir said it quick, although I can catch up because of how fast my twin speaks.

"woah woah woah, What war?" I wanted it clear.

"The war against the philosopher stone." He answered immediately.

"oh" I said.

" As you want to know, everyone that was in this place is dead." Efir gave it out as if he didn't care.

"Your not serious." I said in disbelief.

"I am, well I think I spared a friend of yours.... Dee was it?" Efir said.

I jumped in happiness and with no delay, I hugged him. He was in shock. He never knew how quick my happy temper can be. But then I frowned when I thought about my other friends. But I tried to keep a smile.

"YOu can get off me now." He said. I got off as he said to. "I only spared her because of her brother.."

"She has a brother?" I questioned.

"Yes she does." Efir said, gazing up at the sky, "but she has a totally different view than you."

"haa??" I wondered.

"OH nothing." He said.

He grabbed my wrist and started running as I closed my eyes. He ran into a room that wasn't in the campus of my school OR the world map. I opened my eyes to see my room of red and black color. My desk that looked like the one I had at home was at the corner, a bed of red background and black transmutation circles. I found out that my desk also had everything I had in my real desk at home, my research on alchemy and immortality, my stuff toys (from either japan or CHina). But there was a red Asus laptop on the medium sized desk. My eyes glittered with delight.

"Ahhh!!! My stuff!!~" I hugged Efir again, he found out about my research, and he knew I was weak when it comes to hugs.

"ahh okay. I'll leave you to yourself first, I'll come back." Efir opened the door and closed it.

I sat at my table, getting my folder that says, "Renkinjutushi(Alchemy) folder A". I started looking over the pages and started adding information on bond paper and punctured it to the folder. I grew tired and stood up, and fell on my bed. I saw something I have and adored... my gloves and plushies. I hugged an Abe plushie and put on my gloves. I rubbed my fingers across the smooth outer-layer of the left glove. I took it off and placed it where it was. I placed the Abe plushie where it also was. I walked towards my wardrobe of again red and black designs. I opened it finding my military outfit and some other outfits that I don't know. There was also black shoes and converse, red slippers and some other stuff. I gently pulled out a briefcase and put in the number code, it opened revealing five spark gloves in line. I closed it and placed it back where it was. I looked at something that shocked me.... it was my outfits when I went all over the country, some are even labeled by the season. I looked at a transparent book case of the color black. It was smooth on the sides and the handle was red, it was rectangular and sharp at the tips.

What contained inside was books that I love reading, "The alchemyst, the sorcerer and etc" on the first three shelves. On a shelf below it was full of albums. And the bottom I could not comprehend. I grabbed an album and opened it, there was pictures of me, Efir and these other people I don't know, some with Dee. Although I haven't known any of this.... none.

Efir came in with a boy who was too tall for his height, Brown hair with Red highlights. I recognized him immediately.

"V-VERMINO!?" I screamed, I jumped from wherever I was and hugged him.

"I was worried about you sis, I heard that Cross Path Elementary was on fire and crashed down." He said with glee.

Me and my twin brother were the same height, face features as well. Although we were only different through our hair length, gender and minor stuff. We were presently different in hair color. My hair feature was Red with brown and black highlights. His was Brown with Black and Red highlights. I only came to notice this when fixing my hair. Efir looked at the time.

"It's time to eat Lunch now guys, be down soon got it?" Efirius said, waving his hand. We replied 'yes' immediately.

I took out my red phone in my pocket and started texting Dee, but I was out of load. I groaned as to all of the sudden the phone spoke...

"HEY BOZ YOU GOTS NO LOAD YE HEAR ME?!" The red phone was using voice drafts, but it was really talking. I yelled and almost dropped the phone. I looked at it again and sighed.

"NAHA, BOZ YAR BROTHERS' CALLIN YE" It was making me feel uncomfortable... this is the job for the volume button. I hit the volume button and pressed the down button, the phone tried to protest which made me angry enough to off it.

I stood up from my bed, tired of all the mayhem. I turned the door knob and noticed something unfamiliar....

I was in a huge house, no, a mansion. I gaped my mouth when I looked out of the window, there was miles and miles of coarse grass. It was a prairie that I was looking at. I took notice of the horses there, I pretty much adored puppies, wolves, lion, coyotes, horses and many animals thats not for a civilized world. I walked down the stairs as I stopped at the end.

There was a guy with black-brown hair, wearing a navy suit. He was wearing an black apron around his neck and waist. He had darkish aquamarine eyes and a delicate smile, he held a pan flipping pancakes as he smiled. I sat down staring at the food infront of me ... steak. I adored steak the most although it gave fat, but anyhow I was thin. I gulped down a large part of it, a few minutes after there was nothing left on the plate. I wiped my mouth with a tissue, and drank water. The guy a while ago was smiling as he was setting down a plate of three pancakes a few centimeters from me. He took my plate and I smiled and greeted him with delight. He greeted me back and set out to the kitchen away from me.

Efir came in, rubbing his dark red and maroon hair with a towel, 100% wool from Canada as I can recall. He was soaked and he leaned against the wall.

"Why are you wet?" I asked with suspicion.

"One of the horses sprayed water at me, the other horses followed." Efir said, closing his eyes, rubbing the water from his neck.

"Tough Luck. All of them are done right? I mean with the food trays and water." I asked him, drinking tea.

"Well, no. Why asking?" Efir said as Vermino walked down the stairs into the table, and finished the pancakes quick.

"I'll help you out." I stood up and went towards Efir.

"Alright. If you know how to keep them from hindering you." Efir said, giving way for me.

"Of you don't think I know then come with me." I said, with common sense really. He put on his blue shirt and followed behind me. Vermino caught up holding a plate of cookies to satisfy himself.

I paused infront of the stable. And peered in, there were many horses as I cannot count them from my view. On one side were stallions as I can recall and mares in the other, each separated by a metal wall that was 2-3 feet away from the ceiling and 4-5 feet away from each other. I went in, followed by Efir and Vermino. The horses looked at me, I smiled, they looked away. Efir was holding two buckets, one filed with food and the other with water. He handed it over to me as I started to fill the trays...

And the horses spitted at me. I rolled my eyes as I screamed ta the horses, Efir and Vermino were anime sweat dropping at me.


End file.
